


We Find Love

by Iteunmul



Series: Simplicity [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, idk the self-portrait teaser put me in my soft junmyeon feels, sulay in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Junmyeon's week is always great when Yixing is there.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Simplicity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059998
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	We Find Love

**Author's Note:**

> based off https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/171178953245/tag-your-vibe

☀

monday: seeing the moon in the morning, blurry photographs, windswept hair, iced coffee

It’s been a good day, Junmyeon decides when he catches a glimpse of the moon hanging amongst the wispy clouds. He feels like it’s a symbol of good luck, or maybe just peace. But it’s a bit less of a good day when he realizes that he’s lost sight of Yixing in the crowd. And now he’s lost, his hands starting to feel the chill from the iced coffee he’s holding.

He can’t reach into his pocket to get his phone out unless he puts one of the coffee’s down, but there’s no clean place to do so, so he keeps walking. The wind picks up when Junmyeon takes a turn down the street, but Junmyeon is nicely bundled in his purple sweater to feel it. He doesn’t know how they managed to stray from each other, especially when he had _just_ asked Yixing what kind of coffee he wanted to drink. 

There’s a flash in front of Junmyeon, and he blinks blearily to see Yixing standing in front of him, phone raised towards him. 

“There you are,” Junmyeon sighs relieved, “Where did you wander off to?” They didn't even walk that far, not even five minutes away from their apartment. 

Yixing shrugs, taking a coffee from Junmyeon. “I called you, you didn’t pick up.” 

“My hands were full,” Junmyeon huffs, glaring playfully at Yixing. “Because _someone_ wasn’t there to help me out.” 

“Well this someone found you anyways,” Yixing continues on, taking a sip of his coffee. “Come on let’s go back.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but follows Yixing home anyways. 

Later that day when he’s tidying up their apartment, a notification lights Yixing’s phone. There on the lock screen is a blurry picture of Junmyeon, and the two coffees.

☀

tuesday: seeing a cat on the street, a light rain shower, untied shoelaces, denim jackets

“Please don’t be mad,” Is the first thing Junmyeon blurts out when Yixing opens their apartment door, immediately eyeing the lump in Junmyeon’s arm. And it’s one of those days where Junmyeon hopes he doesn’t push Yixing’s patience too far.

It takes Yixing several moments to pull himself together. The confusion on his face smoothing out into a deadpan expression. “Junmyeon,” He starts off lightly, a gentle warning. “That better not be what I think it is.” 

The cat decides that moment to rear its head, cocooned nicely in Yixing’s denim jacket, and Junmyeon just smiles a bit bigger. Yixing stays impassive. 

“Absolutely not.” 

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the convenience store. Junmyeon was just supposed to go, pick up some snacks for their movie night, and come back. Maybe even pick up some coffee along the way.

“Yixing—” 

“Junmyeon.” Yixing glares, but it’s not heartfelt, and Junmyeon knows the cat is already warming Yixing’s heart. 

He had been exiting the convenience store when the pretty thing came up to him, friendly, and playing with his untied shoelaces. He had admittedly indulged in it for several minutes, cooing and petting the cat with no shame while it played with his shoelaces. It was simply the cutest cat he had ever seen in his entire life.

“It was raining!” Junmyeon pouts, “I couldn’t leave it outside in the cold!” 

He had toyed with the idea of bringing it home for several minutes. He certainly wouldn’t mind having a pet at home. Especially a cat, a very friendly one. 

“It’s not even raining hard,” Yixing huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. They look a bit too nice in his white t-shirt. “You even gave it my jacket,” Yixing’s eyes drop to the cat, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon offers, still standing outside the door. 

“You’re not.” 

“I’m not.” Junmyeon agrees cheerfully, holding the cat a little tighter. “Can we keep it? Please Yixing? Pretty please? Cherry on top and all?”

His phone had dinged with a notification (no doubt it was Yixing, probably wondering where Junmyeon and the goods were, and what was taking him so long to walk two minutes down the street), and at that moment Junmyeon had decided to bring it home.  
Junmyeon sees the way Yixing softens at the pleas, they’re both too used to this situation to not know the outcome. “Fine,” Yixing sighs exasperatedly. “But this is the last one, Ok?” 

“I can’t promise that.” 

_“Junmyeon.”_

“Yixing,” Junmyeon sing-songs, making his way into the apartment. He carefully sets the cat down on the floor, smiling when Yixing crouches down beside him. He plants a quick kiss onto his favorite dimpled cheek. “What should we name this one?”

Yixing hums, reaching out to pet the cat. He smiles a little when it purrs. “It looks like a cloud. Those thunder ones.” 

“Thunder would be a good name,” Junmyeon muses. 

“Thunder it is then.” 

Junmyeon’s so happy right now he can feel it bubbling up inside of him. He spots their other two cats wandering around the apartment, eyeing the new one curiously. “Time to introduce thunder to the rest of the family.”

☀

wednesday: group laughter, plucking daisy petals, floral scents

“I’m never sending Junmyeon to get snacks again,” Yixing chuckles, “Everytime I do I end up being stuck with another cat.” Yixing's lips lift into a smile so endearing that Junmyeon wants to capture it and keep it trapped in his heart. They had decided to meet up with some friends for an impromptu picnic, so Junmyeon keeps his adoration at bay.

“And yet he babies all the cats more than I do,” Junmyeon chuckles alongside Kyungsoo. 

“No way,” Baekhyun comments, hands stilling around the flower crown he’s been attempting to make for the past hour. “Yixing? With _cats?”_ Baekhyun looks impressed, and smug. A combination Junmyeon can’t really decipher.

“Does he not like them?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows quirk up, and he notes how Yixing throws a handful of petals at Baekhyun. Having been childhood friends, Baekhyun knows Yixing like the back of his hand, and in fact, he had a crucial part in setting Junmyeon and Yixing up. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Baekhyun replies evasively, exchanging a glance with Kyungsoo. There’s a grin spreading on his face, and a warning in Yixing’s eyes.

“What?” Their reaction has Junmyeon blinking in confusion, Yixing is pointedly avoiding his gaze, the tips of his ears turning red. Junmyeon looks back and forth between Yixing, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo. 

“Baekhyun’s being stupid,” Kyungsoo says as if that explains everything. 

It doesn’t explain anything, but Junmyeon lets it drop. That is until before they leave 

Baekhyun whispers in a hushed tone while Yixing is busy packing up with Kyungsoo.

“We had a cat in first year, it lived in residence with us.” 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Junmyeon manages to get out through his bewilderedness, wondering why Baekhyun is acting so secretive.

“That’s beside the point,” Baekhyun waves his hand, dismissing Junmyeon’s words easily.  
“The point is that we had that cat for a full _year_ and he didn’t even learn its name. And yet with _you,”_ Baekhyun purses his lips, tilting his head in a way that instinctively makes Junmyeon want to smack him. Typical troublemaker. 

“With me...?” Junmyeon waits for him to finish. 

“You tell me. Three cats, and he knows everything about them. He’s not even a fan of cats, he couldn’t even remember the name of ours.” 

“That can’t be true,” Junmyeon chuckles. “He loves the cats at home—” 

“Hey,” A hand comes and smacks Baekhyun’s head lightly. “Stop causing trouble.” It’s Kyungsoo, shooting Baekhyun a look. Baekhyun looks like he wants to say more, but shrugs instead. 

“Just saying,” Baekhyun pats Junmyeon’s shoulder, “Anyways we have to go.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, hugging them affectionately as a goodbye. He rushes to catch up with Yixing, who’s patiently waiting for him, a small smile on his face. He likes the way Yixing reaches out for his hand, and doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers.  
“So,” Junmyeon begins, leaning closer to Yixing. “You guys had a cat, huh?”

“Something like that,” Yixing comments off-handedly, looking up at the sky, pocketing their hands. “It was a nice cat.” 

“So nice you didn’t remember its name?” Junmyeon teases.

“It wasn’t that nice.” Yixing huffs. “Not as nice as our cats anyways.” 

_Our_ cats. Junmyeon thinks giddily, resisting the urge to giggle at the notion. Theirs. Their cats, something shared between the two of them. Their cats, a pet Yixing was apparently not fond of— and yet he was entirely too fond of their cats. Junmyeon squeezes Yixing’s hand, once, twice, edging for a third when Yixing shoots him a curious look. 

“It’s nothing,” Junmyeon smiles reassuringly, leaning his head on Yixing’s shoulder. He smelled like flowers, sweet, Junmyeon’s pretty sure it’s his laundry detergent. Theirs. Their laundry detergent. Shared— 

“Don’t be too smug.” Is all Yixing says, all too aware of how Junmyeon’s eyes are bright and happy. How Junmyeon’s cheeks are flushed because of the sun. “It doesn’t mean anything.” he comments nonchalantly.

“You’re right,” he hums reassuringly. He waits for a beat, glancing up at Yixing. He looks so handsome in the sun, relaxed and happy. “But it means everything to me.” He presses a kiss on Yixing’s cheeks, one kiss, two kisses—

Yixing pulls him in, kisses him once, twice, he tastes like home and Junmyeon _melts_ in his arms. _“You_ mean everything to me,” Yixing murmurs against his lips, pressing a chaste kiss onto Junmyeon’s lips. Ignoring how cheesy the words are, and it’s so unlike Yixing to say anything like that.

Needless to say, Junmyeon’s cheeks aren’t flushed because of the sun anymore.

☀

thursday: a downpour, comfortable silence, hand-holding, reminiscence

It’s Junmyeon’s favorite kind of day. The kind where it’s just them, and the quiet solitude their apartment has to offer. A surprising break in their schedules had led to the two of them cuddling on the couch, each equipped with a cat, the third settled in between them.  
It’s been a while since they’ve had time to just sit aside and _rest_ , truly rest. The kind of rest which leaves their bones feeling like jelly, where they’ve sunken into the worn-out sofa, half paying attention to the animated movie playing on the T.V.

The rain continues to pour outside, and Junmyeon just snuggles in closer to Yixing. It reminds him of their first date, how disastrous it was when the rain kept pouring, how they got soaked running into the nearest coffee shop. The way Yixing had smiled, and looked at Junmyeon back then, as if the world revolved around him. Even back then Yixing said many words with his endearing expressions, his face revealing the words he found too embarrassing to say. 

“I want to take a nap,” Yixing murmurs, “But I don’t want to disturb the kids.” His fingers gently stroke Thunder.

“The kids,” Junmyeon mumbles, his face smushed against Yixing’s shoulders. His eyes have long fluttered shut. “Will be just fine if we get up.” 

Yixing chuckles, finding Junmyeon’s hand under the blankets. Junmyeon grabs onto it, a lifeline to hold onto before he succumbs to sleep. It’d be so easy to just doze off right here, he’s so warm and comfortable. “Looks like you’re just going to sleep here.” 

“And what about it?” Junmyeon murmurs petulantly, wrapping himself a bit tighter in the blankets. 

“Nothing,” Junmyeon can hear the fondness leaking into his voice, and he wonders if Yixing is  
aware of it too. “I just might join you.” 

He probably will, based on how he’s relaxed into the sofa. 

“I wouldn’t complain.” 

Yixing squeezes his hand. “I know.”

☀

friday: sweet cravings, late night showers, cherry red, desserts at midnight

Yixing walks into the kitchen, a towel resting on his neck. “You’re not seriously eating cake now, are you?” he questions in amusement, walking past Junmyeon towards the fridge.  
Junmyeon eyes his wet hair before sticking his tongue out. He continues to cut himself a hefty slice regardless.

He’s been craving something sweet all day now, and simply had no time to satisfy his craving. Between being out all day and coming home late he didn’t even have time for himself today. “You want a piece?” 

Yixing shakes his head, scoping out what’s in their fridge. “It’s too late for me to indulge.” 

“Or too early,” Junmyeon counters, putting the cake back into its box. He passes by Yixing to put his precious cake back into the fridge. “Nothing wrong with a late-night snack if you ask me,” He mumbles, closing the fridge door. 

Yixing doesn’t even respond, just wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist from behind and rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. His wet hair soaks through Junmyeon’s shoulder, Junmyeon’s red shirt slowly darkening. Yixing sighs, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“You need to dry your hair,” Junmyeon chastises lightly, waddling towards the plate with his cake while dragging Yixing behind him. 

Yixing mumbles something incomprehensible, tightening his grip. “You should come sleep.” 

“I will,” Junmyeon drags the word out. “After I eat my cake.” 

Yixing groans at that. 

“You holding me isn’t going to make it any faster,” Junmyeon comments playfully, but if he’s being honest he’s become quite comfortable in Yixing’s embrace. 

“Well, I’m not letting go.” 

“Alright,” Junmyeon hums. “You sure you can wait a few minutes before crashing.” 

“Yeah,” Yixing murmurs, he tilts his head up so his chin is hooked on Junmyeon’s shoulder now. “Can I have a bite?” 

“Sure, love.” 

There’s a brief moment of silence, where Junmyeon hears his words echoing in his mind. Love. _Love?_ Heavens, he did not just call Yixing some old-timey nickname like that. What was he thinking? What was _Yixing_ thinking—

“I’m still waiting for that bite.” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon clears his throat, taking a piece of his cake with his fork to feed for Yixing. He feeds it to Yixing, wondering if Yixing had even heard him. It was stupid, he was probably overthinking it. 

Yixing chews thoughtfully for a few seconds before swallowing. “You should call me that more often.” 

“Sure,” Junmyeon squeaks out. 

“You’re turning red,” Yixing points out blithely. 

“No need to point it out,” 

“I really did like it though.” 

“It _is_ good cake.” 

“Not the cake, love.” Yixing says patiently. 

Junmyeon’s throat feels dry, and he’s caught between feeling embarrassed or letting himself drown in Yixing’s words. “Alright.” 

Yixing chuckles, pressing a kiss onto Junmyeon’s cheek. “Hurry up.” Is all he says, letting go of Junmyeon.

☀

saturday: watering plants, a bowl of cereal, spontaneous plans, sitting on a rooftop

Junmyeon adjusts the sunhat on his head, “We’re going to be late!” He calls to Yixing, who takes his own sweet time to slip into his shirt and slippers.

“We’re not on a schedule,” he grouses, balancing his bowl of cereal in one hand, and a watering can in the other. “It’s too early in the morning for this.” 

“Yixing, it’s one in the afternoon.” 

“On a _weekend,”_ Yixing grumbles, glaring at Junmyeon when he takes the watering can from him. “We have no obligation to do this.” 

Every week, Junmyeon insisted on going to check up on the little rooftop garden their apartment building had. They had stumbled across it by accident one night, and the little getup had struck a chord in Junmyeon’s heart. So much so that they went and watered the plants religiously every week. They had already gone this week, but Junmyeon wanted to go again. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Junmyeon closes their front door and marches towards the stairs. It’s not much of a trek, but it’s harder to walk up two flights of stairs without spilling milk down them. 

Junmyeon flings the rooftop door open with so much vigor it almost makes Yixing’s shortened sleep time worth time. Yixing watches with amusement, leaning against the door as Junmyeon stretches his hands towards the sun. It’s a charming sight, the way Junmyeon tended to every plant, mumbling to himself and smiling down at the flowers. 

Junmyeon whirls towards Yixing, phone raised and ready to snap a picture of Yixing enjoying his cereal. Yixing, in turn, does the same thing, capturing Junmyeon smiling. The way his sunhat tilts towards the ground. Junmyeon sets the watering can down, making his way towards Yixing.

“Why don’t you sit down and eat?”

“Will you sit down and join me?” Yixing counters, smiling fondly. 

“Anytime,” Junmyeon beams back, and at this point, he’s brighter than the sun in Yixing’s eyes.

☀

sunday: golden hour, a soft feeling of wistfulness, lazy afternoons, 4pm naps

Junmyeon likes the way the sun warms his feet up. It’s a strangely satisfactory feeling, but it has nothing on the warmth Yixing provides. Yixing stays fast asleep beside Junmyeon, his face pressed right into Junmyeon’s back, one arm slung across him in a way Junmyeon _knows_ will cause an ache later. 

However, Junmyeon can’t complain. Not when Yixing holds him so securely, as if Junmyeon will slowly drift away from him in his sleep, wander and float among the clouds. Not when even in his sleep Yixing presses kisses onto his back. Not when Yixing holds Junmyeon in a way that shows that he cares. He adores. He loves. 

Junmyeon can’t tell what time it is, having been off and on sleeping for the entirety of the day. It was one of those delightfully lazy days. The kind where he knows, technically, he should be productive— but at the same time, he acknowledges that the constant napping is exactly what they need. A break from their hectic lives that keeps them up to their noses with work, and chores, and things Junmyeon can't be bothered to care about today. 

It’s been a good day, Junmyeon realizes when Yixing shifts beside him, pulling him in impossibly close. Junmyeon sighs in comfort, feeling the drowsiness start to come back. 

No, a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> im just in a very soft sulay mood


End file.
